Light emitting diode (LED) lamp with energy saving, environmental protection, long life etc has widely occupied the main market position.
Generally, an LED lamp has a control circuit and a driving module therein to convert the alternating current (AC) to an adaptive current which the LED lamp needed. Thus, the control circuit and driving module has increased the price of the LED lamp. Further, the generally control circuit of LED lamp controls the LED lamp turn on or turn off. However, generally, the control circuit of LED lamps cannot adjust a light of the LED lamp or adjusts the light badly.